


Solitude amère

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Des bisous, Drama, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, RIP, Romance, bref, but one-sided, en attendant, enjoooy, il a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie le pauvre, promis, promis un jour j'aurai des textes plus joyeux, rip Lotor, écrit avant la saison cinq
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Il avait déjà tout perdu, défaite après défaite - alors pourquoi cette bataille-ci ne serait-elle pas la dernière ? - OS, Lotor-centric, Lancelot.





	Solitude amère

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> Un petit transfert de fanfic d'un site à l'autre eheh. Un petit OS sur Lotor, écrit en fin d'année dernière, juste après la saison 4, donc pleeiiin de choses ont changées depuis. Ceci étant, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira quand même !
> 
> Sur ce j'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, alors bonne lecture ! :3c

Il l'embrassait, l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, à en perdre le cœur – prêt à sombrer dans une éternité d'amour, à sentir son cœur exploser de bonheur à chaque instant passé auprès de lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait, au fond, même si c'était gênant, agaçant – parce que l'amour était une futilité, un luxe dont il n'avait que faire, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de s'accorder. Mais Cupidon frappait à la porte sans prévenir et on ne peut éviter ses flèches empoisonnées. Et il rêvait, rêvait que ce doux songe devienne réalité – qu'il puisse réellement embrasser ces lèvres tant aimées. Mais cela lui semblait impossible – irréalisable.

Peut-être était-ce sa faute, après tout. Peut-être que si il n'avait pas décidé que Voltron était sa meilleure chance, son nouvel espoir de s'en sortir plutôt que ces ennemis qu'on aimerait écraser comme des fourmis agaçantes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, n'aurait pas fini par sentir son cœur chavirer à chaque sourire ou parole un tant soit peu gentille que lui adressait le jeune homme.

Et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau reparti, prêt à accomplir le but qu'il s'était fixé, Lotor se haïssait. Pour être tombé bêtement amoureux – bon sang, ce n'était pas  _prévu_  – pour devoir de nouveau combattre celui qui le faisait se sentir ainsi, si  _faible_.

Mais comment ne pas succomber ? Lance était charmeur, objectivement beau, et son caractère n'arrangeait pas les choses. Parce qu'il s'était montré sincèrement inquiet pour lui, qu'il avait pris la peine de lui parler de temps à autre, de l'écouter s'épancher sur ses problèmes – parce qu'il avait posé son regard si bleu sur lui et lui faisait sentir qu'il était le centre de l'univers, presque. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber, de poser à son tour un nouveau regard sur lui, de noter inconsciemment tous les tics et habitudes du Paladin Bleu, de vouloir être proche de lui, encore plus.

Et puis, Allura était intervenue. Elle l'avait mis en garde –  _arrête ton petit jeu, ne t'approche pas plus de Lance, ou je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi –_  et ça l'avait presque amusé, dans un sens. Il avait continué, et le regard furieux que lui adressait la Princesse l'encourageait à continuer, encore et encore. Quand Allura l'avait battu avec férocité sous couvert d'un intense entraînement, il n'avait rien dit, s'était amusé un peu plus peut-être. Ça l'avait d'autant plus fait rire parce que Lance était venu le voir, s'enquérir de son état, et que la colère de la jeune femme n'avait pas décru.

Honnêtement, il pensait avoir toutes ses chances, pouvoir repartir avec le jeune homme le moment venu et advienne que pourra. Sauf que, finalement, il avait compris. Le cœur de Lance ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait certainement jamais – et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Parce qu'il le  _voulait_ , qu'il s'était toujours battu pour avoir ce qu'il désirait – mais l'amour n'était pas une bataille qui se remportait si aisément, surtout pas lorsqu'elle était perdue d'avance.

Alors il avait avancé la date de son départ – de sa  _trahison_ , pardon – et s'était envolé, une haine étrange couvant au fond de son cœur. Il avait envie de  _détruire_ , presque – et juste penser qu'un simple sentiment non-retourné le faisait se sentir dans cet état aggravait le tout, au final, parce que bon sang lui qui faisait tout pour rester maître de ses émotions, pour porter constamment un masque lisse qui ne laissait rien paraître, être soudainement si démuni l'énervait au delà du possible. Être amoureux, c'était n'importe quoi, il voulait arrêter les frais, merci bien. Qu'importe comment. Il était prêt à tuer Lance s'il le fallait – non, pas le tuer, mais il pouvait trouver un moyen pour qu'il l'aime en retour, non ? – non, il l'aimait, il voulait le voir heureux, l'entendre rire, voir son sourire et- Et il voulait qu'il lui  _appartienne_ , à lui et à personne d'autre.

Et tant pis si ça le rendait faible, il trouverait un moyen, il le voulait, il l'aurait. Il n'était qu'un gosse capricieux sûrement, mais eh, il s'en fichait. Il sentait que c'était mauvais, que ce sentiment le détruirait – qu'il le faisait déjà, en fait, qu'il était fichu, fini. Mais il voulait s'y lancer à corps perdu.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus d'espoir. Plus rien. Il était seul, il ratait chacun de ses projets,  _il avait déjà tout perdu_. Alors pourquoi pas une autre défaite ? Celle-ci lui serait peut-être fatale. Tant pis. Il voulait bien prendre le risque. Il était fatigué, las, ce serait la dernière dans tous les cas. S'il gagnait, eh bien, au moins il aurait Lance. Et il ne serait plus seul.

C'était un espoir désespéré et vain. Mais il voulait s'y accrocher, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre, sûrement. Qu'importe les obstacles, il le voulait, il s'y lancerait. Il l'aurait.

Et sûrement qu'il tournait fou. Peut-être que c'était un trait familial, tiens ! Quand on voyait ce que son père était devenu. Il finirait sûrement pareil. Fou. À vouloir tout détruire, tout contrôler, tout avoir. Peut-être l'était-il déjà, sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être que tout ressortait d'un coup, parce qu'un échec de plus l'avait fait tomber, sombrer, avait détruit tout semblant de contrôle de soi qu'il avait pu se construire au fil du temps.

C'était peut-être juste ça, la vérité – il était destiné à finir comme son père, prisonnier d'une folie qui n'était pas la sienne, avec les souvenirs qui s'enfuient et le reste détruit. Il ne le voulait pas. Il le haïssait. Il chérissait la mémoire du père qu'il avait eu autrefois. Il ne savait plus, peut-être que ce n'était que des images faussées nées de ses pensées rêvées. Il n'arrivait plus, plus à rien, il voulait juste fermer les yeux, oublier, ne plus penser, peut-être que tout disparaîtrait s'il le faisait. Peut-être.

Pourtant il gardait l'intime conviction que rien n'effacerait la solitude qui envahissait son cœur. Le goût amer de la défaite qui emplissait son palais. Le fourmillement au bout de ses doigts alors que le fantôme du corps de Lance y disparaissait. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever la fêlure qui avait pris place sur son organe vital – résultat d'une flèche de Cupidon mal lancée.

Et, surtout, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier le goût salé de ses larmes – celles qu'il avait toujours refusé de laisser couler et que la folie avait rappelées. Il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il voulait de nouveau porter ce masque infaillible, cette confiance qu'il avait jusqu'alors. Cette certitude de réussir encore et toujours, de pouvoir tout faire – peut-être que si il tendait la main, il pourrait de nouveau la saisir... ?

Mais rien, il n'y avait rien – juste le vide de l'espace et de ses songes détruits.

Rien ne changeait.

Rien ne changerait jamais.

Il était seul.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :3c
> 
> Je fini mes petits post du jour avec cet OS-ci, mais je reviendrai (comme la Team Rocket mais en un peu mieux) eheh. 
> 
> En tout cas, bonne soirée à tous, on se retrouve au minimum samedi pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic (Le bleu de tes yeux) ! 
> 
> Des bisous tout plein, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
